A human heart includes unique wave patterns in the electrical activity. In electrocardiography, the human heart may be monitored to record electrical activity over a period of time. The electrical activity may be recorded using one or more electrodes having contact with the individual's skin. The electrodes may detect electrical changes on the skin due the depolarization from the heart muscle during each heartbeat. An electrocardiogram (“EKG”) may be used to trace the heart's electrical activity into line tracings. The EKG may be based on the electrical changes of the heart and may visually represent the biometric signature of the individual. The biometric signature may be dependent on various characteristics of the individual and the heart muscle of the individual being monitored (e.g., heart size, heart chamber structure, prior heart damage, etc.). The combination of characteristics resulting in the electrical changes may yield a biometric signature that is unique for each individual.